First Kiss
by Redskiez
Summary: Hidan gets bored and decided to start a game to entertain the entire organization. It's only Deidara's luck that landed him the situation. Or was it just Hidan's doing? Rated T for boys kissing and Hidan's wonderful vocabulary!


**First Kiss**

"You've got to be kidding me, un! There is no way I'm going to agree to do this even if you swear to collect clay for me for the rest of your life!" Deidara shouted, his arms thrown up in the air in protest.

Tobi sat quitely on the soft couch in the middle of the large living room of te Akatsuki hideout. He tilted his head slightly as he listened to the conversation. His eyes followed the fallen piece of paper that lays on the carpet floor, scribbled on the top of the otherwise blank piece of paper was his name, and the top left corner of the small piece of paper was a spot of saliva. Deidara's mouths always seem to have a mind of their own.

"Heh, you agreed to play the game, so you have to follow the rules," Hidan smirked, his arms crossed against his bare chest. "If you actually fucking do it, then I would not only collect your stupid ass clay; I'll even do all your motherfucking laundry!"

Tobi sighed underneath his breath and leaned back, resting comfortably against the couch. Hidan had gotten bored and decided it was a great idea to start one of his stupid games. The other members were all reluctant at first, but they agreed anyways; since there was nothing else to do but to watch recorded soap opears and past soccer matches. Hidan then decided that 7 seconds in Heaven and strip poker wasn't exciting enough, so he thought up a completely new game. To put a long story short, it involved two members making out in front of the entire organization.

Deidara had been the first to pick out a name from the bag, and incredibly, the paper he picked had Tobi's name on it.

"Fucking fine, hm."

Tobi blinked, instantly perked up. In what state of mind was Deidara in? How in the world and all pocket dimensions could Deidara agree to this? He leaned back against the pillows; Deidara must be drunk, that's it. That's the only explanation that is logical.

"Well then," Hidan smirked, his arms rested at his side. 'I'll put on a shirt for this fucking show." The silver haired male padded towards the couch, hoisting the masked man up and pushed him towards the blonde before seating himself onto the soft couch, a shirt already pulled over his torso.

Tobi stumbled to keep his balance, not expecting Hidan pulling him out. He pushed his hands against his knees, crouched slightly. He wasn't sure if he was leaning down to ready himself to face what was happening, or that he really need to recover his balance.

After what felt like years, Tobi lifted his head, his gaze met Deidara's. He blinked any dirt from his eyes, narrowing it slightly to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There was a slight hint of pink plastered on the blonde's cheek, his lips pressed into a tight line that could be a smile if he tried hard enough.

"We don't have forever, hm. Let's just get it over with." Deidara grunted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Senpai, are you su-"

"Look, if I don't do it, then Hidan will never let me forget it," the blonde muttered beneath his breath, taking one step closer to the masked nin.

"But if you do it, then he'll never let you forget it either," Tobi reasoned, straightening his back and tilted his head down slightly.

"At least I have a personal butler for the rest of my Akatsuki days. Now shut up and take off your mask."

Tobi raised an eyebrow, taking a step backward. "This was not an agreement."

"Just put it at a side, so they can't see," Deidara licked his lips, taking another step forward and reached for the orange mask.

"You can't do this, I didn't even agree!" Tobi frowned. "Besides, even if I had agreed to kiss _you_, out of all the seven billion people in the world, I wouldn't do it in front of a crowd!"

"Just shut up and kiss me," he muttered, pulling the mask at the side of Tobi's face, blocking the other members from seeing anything.

Tobi groaned in protest, glaring at the blonde. He could see Deidara's wicked smile just by looking at his eyes. The blonde tried -and failed- to suppress his grin. Before Deidara could stare at his scars, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the blonde's surprisingly soft ones. His screwed his eyes close and tried to get this over with quickly. It wasn't hard to find the urge to pull away when Hidan's snort-like laughing could be heard, and shocked gasps from other members unknown.

When he wanted to pull away, he felt hands reach up and press against his neck. He shivered when fingers brushed against his scarred cheek and buried themselves into his messy black hair. Tobi blinked one of his eyes open to find out what was going on, but the face that greeted him was completely unexpected.

Deidara had his eyes closed, his face flushed with red. Tobi felt his heart skip a beat before he closed his eyes again, though he cringed when the image of Deidara's face is still there. He pressed against the blonde harder, trying to get rid of the image from beneath his eyelids.

"Go get a room!" Kisame shouted, breaking Tobi from his trance. He blinked his eyes and he realized the kiss was getting too heated to have an audience.

Both of them parted, panting to regain their breath. With unknown urges, Tobi leaned back down and kissed the blonde's lips again, pulling away before the other could respond. "Let's just go to our room," Deidara breathed, still panting slightly.

Tobi nodded lightly and pulled his mask back down, securing it on his face before trotting behind the blonde.

"Are they going to fuck?" Hidan blinked when the two members disappeared upstairs. "I bet you 10 they're going to fuck, and 50 that Deidara's going to be bottom."

Voices began to grow as members take up bets, the original game that led to this completely forgotten.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is inspired by the video FIRST KISS, which they asked 20 strangers to kiss for the first time. Tumblr user hermitsghost (or pixiv user sabrin) also did a fanart of Tobi and Deidara kissing in response of the video, which also inspired me to do this.

I sincerely apologize for the lateness of Chapter 3 of Secret of the Rising Sun. Although I have not abandoned the fiction, I have started a rather big project which requires me to focus on. I have decided to write a book, and currently, 5 chapters have been written.

I promise you I'm not dead!

Peace!  
-redskiez:)


End file.
